


I'm sorry. But I have to.

by THE_HERO



Series: Soft Space Boys™ [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Just my soft boys, Kisses, M/M, Soft Boys, Spoilers!, VOLTRON SEASON 4, Watch s4 before reading this, but we love him anyway, keith is a dolt, read my beginning note for more context i guess lol, shhhh don't tell my other works that i'm here, they just love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 20:26:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THE_HERO/pseuds/THE_HERO
Summary: TFW Keith did that thing in episode one and we all fucking cried.Lance cried the most.





	I'm sorry. But I have to.

**Author's Note:**

> OH FUCKING KAY!  
> So that was a wild season. Tbh the first 2 and a half eps were really good and then is just kinda went *gurgling noises* down from there. Just my opinion tho. Or maybe it was because I was just so emotionally FUCKED IN THE ASS that I couldn't feel anything more after.
> 
> I only finished watching it all 2 hours ago and have been writing this since lmao. It's now past midnight so I apologise if there are any epic spelling mistakes as I HAVE NOT PROOF READ XD ♥♥
> 
> Side note: I had to video call my friend because I was just such an emotional wreck after Keith did the thing DX I spent the rest of the season on the call lmfao.

Lance detaches himself from the hug and walks out of the main deck. Wrapping his arms around himself he cups his elbows and squeezes, willing the tears not to fall. His steps echo off the walls and his breathing becomes shallower with each movement.

The sound of the door opening behind him stops Lance in his journey. A hand is placed on his shoulder and turns him around. Distraught blue meets concerned purple as Keith stares Lance down.

“Lance-”

“Keith!” Lance interrupts, “Please! Think about what you’re doing!”

Keith furrows his brows, “I _am_!”

Lance drops his arms and shrugs Keiths hand off. “Think about what this would do to the team. What it would do to me. If you left. I- I don’t know what I would do. I _NEED_ you.” The tears finally fall, running down Lances cheeks at a steady pace, coming out of his eyes and his nose. He knew he was an ugly crier. Everyone is ugly when they cry. Sobs were retched from Lances mouth. He scrunches his eyes shut and hiccups.

Keith reaches out to hold Lance but brings his arms back down to clench at his sides. He takes a calming breath. He doesn’t want to fight. This isn’t what he wanted. He wanted to help. He can’t do anything for the team anymore. Can’t Lance see that? “Lance, I- Look. I wouldn’t do this unless I knew 100% that what I am doing is the right choice. Someone has to do this!”

“Oh! And that someone is always you, isn’t it?! You don’t care! You just don’t. Admit it! You never cared. About me! Or the team or anyone but yourself!” Lance has lost his temper now. The raw emotion flooding his senses. He wants to punch something. To scream and shout until he can no longer speak. To break down and just be held by Keith. Hit him? Or hold him? He doesn’t know which he wants more right now.

Keith grits his teeth. He can feel his own tears coming on. Lances words sting like fresh cuts. The biting retorts hitting home. He’s verging on hysterics. “Lance. Please! I’m begging you. I don’t want to leave you. I don’t want us to be apart. I’ve spent so many years trying to get us together. But it’s not about what I want. I have to do this! I have a duty to protect the universe. Not just as a paladin but as a blade as well. Can’t you see how important this is?! It’s bigger than just us. This is more important.”

“NOTHING IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN US!” Lance roars, he’s broken. He can’t do this anymore. Not right now. The hurt is still fresh. He doesn’t want to be abandoned. Doesn’t want to be left behind again. He’s wrong. He knows he is but he just can’t stop. “YOU DON’T EVEN CARE SO STOP PRETENDING!”

They stare at each other in silence. Keith is staring wide eyed at Lance. The tears are flowing freely down both of their faces now. Neither makes a move to wipe them away. Lance drops his head and takes a deep breath. “Keith please. Just. Stop. I’m tired.” He stares back up at Keith, desperation shining in his eyes, “Please. Don’t do this.” He whispers.

Keith brings his hand up to wipe at Lances cheeks. “Lance. You know I have to.” He whispers back and brushes past lance, escaping down the hallway and around the bend. Lance rushes to his room and slams the door shut. He slides down against it, curling his knees into his chest and breaks down completely. He throws his helmet at the opposite wall and screams until his voice is hoarse.

\--***--

Lance is sitting in the control room and staring out into the endless abyss of space. The stars twinkle in the distance as the ship passes by them. The door opens quietly behind him. He doesn’t notice another presence until Keith is quietly crouching beside Lance and throwing a blanket over his shoulders.

“Hey…” It escapes in a soft whisper out of Keiths mouth.

Lance doesn’t look over. He just continues to watch the stars. More tears slip out and down his face. “Hey.” He chokes out.

Keith takes a breath and runs his hand through his hair, grabbing at the locks. “Look, I know you don’t want this. I don’t want to leave-”

“Just shut up and hug me” Lance interrupts.

Keith smiles a small smile and lifts the blanket to wrap his arms around Lance from behind. His hands settle against the opposite hip of each hand, effectively caging Lance in. His legs come up the sides and entangle themselves with Lances. Lance sighs and rests his head back against Keiths shoulder, rubbing his nose against the warm skin of his neck.

“I’m going to miss you.” He whispers quietly.

Keith buries his face in the juncture of Lances shoulder and neck. Breathing in his scent and warmth. “I’m going to miss you too. So much, you have no idea. This is going to be so hard for me without you there.” The tears are coming back in full force and with back-up. Keith chokes out a sob against Lance and Lance brings one hand up to card through dark locks as the other wraps around Keiths arms. He squeezes the forearm in a comforting gesture. They it in silence for a while. Just watching the stars, cuddling and crying.

Lance rubs his face affectionately against Keiths. “We’ll still be able to call and stuff, right? It’ll be like skype chats.”

Keith presses his faces back against Lances and furrows his brow sightly, “Shiro did those with Matt when they attended different sections of the garrison and weren’t able to talk in person.”

Lance huffs and sticks his lips out in a pout, “I’m going to miss being able to hug you,” he presses closer against Keith, “and fight you,” Keith frowns at that one and Lance giggles, “And…” Lance leans in and presses gentle kisses up Keiths neck, “kiss you.” The words flutter across Keiths skin and he shudders lightly.

Keith hums lowly, “Me too.” He brings one hand up to rest behind Lances neck and pulls him in for a kiss. Lance sighs through his nose and melts into the kiss. Keith tilts his head and opens his mouth slightly to deepen the kiss. Their eyes are closed and they’re completely enamoured with one another. They share more fluttering kisses and Lances turns farther around and pushes Keith slowly down to the floor. Lance straddles Keiths hips and brings both hands up to run through soft black locks. Keith moans quietly in pleasure and brings his own hands up to rest against the small of Lances back. They lay pressed against each other, just savouring the others presence for hours until Lance collapses against Keiths chest mid kiss. Keith sighs and smiles running his hands up and down Lances back. He gathers both boy and blanket in his arms and makes his way back to his room where they settle down and fall asleep, entangled with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyyy so I'm hoping to turn this into a little series. Because I want to give my sons the cute little long distant relationship trope. More angst to come but even more fluff because I just can't fucking help myself. So let me know if there's anything you want me to include :3 ♥
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Kudos and Comments are a lovely thing and so are you ;) ♥


End file.
